Baby Mama
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: In which, Ally makes a big decision to help out her best friend's by being their surrogate mother and ends up becoming the roommate to arrogant blonde boy, Austin Moon. Things become even more twisted in Ally's life when Ally ends up sleeping with Austin and is left in the dark where she doesn't know whether she is pregnant with Trish and Dez's child, or Austin's.
1. Chapter 1

I was staring at my best friend from my webcam. She was shedding tears, dabbing at her eyes with her over-sized hoodie. I had never seen her so heartbroken before. This was even worse than that time in seventh grade when her first boyfriend dumped her.

I didn't know what to say to her. She was crying and absolutely crushed. She had just finished telling me the story about her infertility. She could make babies, but she couldn't carry one. She had said a bunch of medical terms that I don't remember but long story short: She could get pregnant but would never make it over a month before a miscarriage would occur.

"It's not fair!" she blubbered, holding a tissue to her face. She started to mutter apologies to me for crying but I just let her cry out her sorrows. I watched her with a pitying face. I wondered why this would happen to somebody like Trish. She loved kids, she'd wanted one since she was little. She was thrilled when her baby brother was born and ever since she was always excited to grow up and have her own family. She loved a family structure and now she found out she could never have one - Well, she could, but only with adoption, of course. She wanted her own child, though. One with her eyes and her husband's humor. One with her chubby face and her husband's nose.

I had already shared my condolences with her and now there was nothing left to say. What do you say at times like this? It's a tough situation. I sat behind my computer screen only nibbling on my bottom lip. I wanted her to be okay. I wanted her to be happy.

"What am I going to do?" she wept, "Having a child was my biggest dream, beyond my dreams of getting married and being a theatrical actress!"

Suddenly, an idea bounced inside of my mind. I wasn't sure how she would react but I was going to throw it out. "Well, you could have a surrogate mother."

She stopped crying for a moment before she shook her head, "You know I don't have money for that. That must cost tons."

I don't know where it came from or what I was thinking, but suddenly I blurted, "I'll do it."

Trish was silent for a long time, then murmured, "What?"

I saw the look on her face. The shock, the hope, the disbelief. I couldn't change my mind now. Besides, her happiness mattered to me. What would be wrong with helping out a friend? She needed me right now and I'm more than willing to help. We've been best friends since our toddler years. She taught me how to ride a bike once she'd learned, I taught her how to swim, she taught me how to persuade someone into doing what I want, I taught her what it meant to be a helpful person, we learned from each other. We were practically sisters. She had always been there for me, too. It was my turn to be there for her.

I nodded my head, a smile curled on my lips slightly. "I'll be your surrogate. For free. I'll even come down to Miami and I'll stay with you so you can experience everything, too. I don't mind, Trish. You'd know I'd do anything to help you out."

"No...No, Ally..." She shook her head, crumpling up the tissue in her hand and looking at me with her eyes slightly larger than they were before. "You can't do that. What about your songwriting? You just told me literally an hour ago that you met up with that musician and she wants you as her songwriter. You could be making so much money. You could finally live out your songwriting dream, and you just won that composers award. If you come here, that might disappear. I can't do that to you."

The odd thing was that I loved her so much that I didn't mind. I loved my songwriting and I was so excited to start selling my work, but Trish was my best friend and like I said, practically my sister, I was willing to drop everything for her.

"I'm fine with it, Trish. This is for you. This is more important than my work because it's your happiness we're talking about. I'm happy when you're happy. Besides, I could have the baby and then come back to New York and start my songwriting again." I smiled.

Trish's lips curled upwards and she held a hand over her heart, like she was ready to catch it if it jumped out of her chest. "Ally, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. You're sure you want to do this?" she questioned. I nodded slowly. She grinned. "Dez! Dez!" she called, leaning back in her chair and I saw the sparkle in her eyes again.

Her husband waltzed into the room. "You called?" he said. "Oh, hey, Ally!" he waved at me, grinning.

"Hi, Dez." I replied.

"Dez, Dez! You won't believe what Ally's offered! She wants to be a surrogate for us! For free! She's going to come down to Miami for the entire nine months!" Trish smiled wide. I got nervous.

_Miami. _I hadn't been in Miami since I was eighteen. The second I graduate, I hugged Trish and Dez and took off on the soonest flight to New York to fulfill my songwriting dreams. Miami was full of so many things. My childhood, my teenage years, bad memories.

"Ally...Are you serious? Are you sure?" Dez questioned, gawking. I forced a smile and nodded. Trish got up from the chair and hugged him tightly as they cried with joy. My smile became real again because I realized what I'd just done: I'd just made their dreams come true. They wanted a child so bad.

I got nervous about something else. What if I couldn't get pregnant? What if I was just like Trish? I didn't want to let her down. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I watched the happy couple from my computer screen.

**. . . . **

"Ally!"

I turned around and I grinned wide. I went running into my best friend's arm, feeling close to tears because of the happiness. This was the first time in a year that I was actually seeing her face-to-face. Her and Dez had come up to New York several times to see me but they had been short on money this year and needed to work lots so they couldn't make the trip.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Trish squealed. I smiled as I pulled away from her. "Two suitcases? That's all you brought for an entire nine months?" she questioned.

"Well, I could always shop in Miami. Couldn't I?" I said. She laughed softly and nodded.

"Who's going to take care of your apartment?" she questioned.

"My parents." I replied. They had moved to New York with me. My Dad had opened a Sonic Boom replica there although it wasn't inside a mall. It was its own individual store in New York. It wasn't the same outside of a mall. Sonic Boom had closed down after my parents left Miami. According to Trish, it's turned into a small cafe now. Trish said she doesn't even go inside because it makes her feel nostalgic.

"Thank you so much for this." Trish thanked me for the one millionth time. Ever since I'd offered last month, she was so ecstatic for me to come down. Her and Dez hadn't quit thanking me and Dez promised me that I was going to be living in an apartment not too far from where they lived. They never deciphered where.

I didn't admit it to Trish, but I was a little bit scared. I mean, I was only twenty two years old. I wasn't very old to be having a baby, but I reminded myself not to be too afraid because it was only nine months and then it was all up to Trish and Dez to raise it. Though, I was also frightened about the whole giving birth thing. I heard that it's really kind of painful. I was worried about gaining weight, but I always focused on the fact that this was all for Trish and the fact that I could lose it all once the baby was out. I was excited for the cravings because that meant excessive amounts of food with the _perfect _excuse.

Trish and I tossed in my suitcases into the trunk of her car. "Dez was so happy you did this, too. He almost didn't go to work today because he wanted to come with me to thank you, but he'd missed a lot of work last week because he had the flu."

"That's fine. I'm going to be here for nine months, he's not going to miss me." I said. Trish smiled and nodded her head. We hopped into her car and she tore out of the airport. I gripped the door and looked up at the sky, praying that I wasn't making a huge mistake. Could I handle this? I think I could.

My parents weren't so thrilled about the decision but they warmed up to the idea that it was for Trish. They then praised me for being generous. They were okay with me being gone for nine months, but mentioned that they wanted to visit me sometime. Gee, they kind of acted like I was moving away for ten years. It was just 3/4 of a year. Not too bad.

Trish blabbed the entire car ride. She had mentioned everything to me. How work was, how happy she was, how her parents were, how her brother was, how Dez was. She told me that she had already made an appointment to start the consultation and the procedure.

"So, Dez and I couldn't get you your own apartment, sorry." she said. Did she just imply that I'm...rooming with somebody? I gave her wide eyes. "Don't worry! He knows all about it! He's perfectly fine with it. He's excited to meet you, too! I think the poor guy was lonely. He's dying for a roommate! You could've stayed with Dez and I but we only have one spare room and it's going to be turning into the nursery." Trish pulled the keys out of the ignition.

I looked at the place where I'd be staying. The building was tall and I got nervous. She kept saying 'he' which implied that I was living with a guy. Did she seriously make me live with some guy who I've never met before? Did she seriously want me rooming with a stranger? I guess he's not a total stranger if both her and Dez are quite familiar with him.

"I have to be honest with you, Ally," Trish started, "Austin...Well, he can be quite the handful...But he's great once you warm up to him!" I think she only smiled to encourage me. I chanted in my head that this was for Trish and Dez, besides, how bad could he be?

Trish helped with my bags. We walked into the apartment and I was feeling more anxious as we walked down the hall. He lived on the bottom floor so if I ever needed to take off into a sprint because he was going to kill me, it'd be an easy getaway.

Trick knocked thrice on the door. It took a moment before the door was slowly opened. Standing in the door was a very attractive blonde man who I guess went by the name Austin. Before I could drool, Trish wrapped her arms around his torso.

He hugged her back for a moment before looking at me again. His eyes were teasing and sinister. I think I feel...I think I feel attracted to him. Oh, dear, god.

"Ally," Trish said, "This is Austin. Austin, this is Ally." Austin nodded once at me coolly.

My bones shook in my body. His hair was tousled, swooping over his forehead. He had a jaw line that looked like it was sculpted by an artist and his lips that were tugged up in a smirk.

"Cat got your tongue?" Austin questioning, the smirk widening. _He's so - Oh. _I felt like I had just been knocked onto my backside. Apart from his good looks, I took one thing away from this introduction: He was arrogant. That or he had really dry humor.

Trish cringed, "Austin," she groaned, face-palming. She looked at me as if to say _I promise he's not that bad! _But whatever interest that had sparked when I saw him had died the second he started talking. His voice was amazing, don't get me wrong, deep and husky, but he was an ass and I could tell. I also have great intuition and if you see somebody this attractive, Well, you know they're going to be a jackass.

Did I make a mistake?

Yup!

Could I back out?

Nope!

I looked over at Trish who was still holding a cringe. If she knew I wasn't going to like him, why did she want me to stay with him? For all I know, I could've stayed with her parents or a different friend! I have old friends in Miami, like...like Cassidy! Why couldn't I stay with her? I quickly remembered her post on Facebook - she was in Mexico. I inwardly groaned and found myself already seething at the boy.

"Don't flatter yourself," I barked. He laughed slightly, looking heavenward as if he hadn't expected me to say that but was glad that I did. I shook my head. He stepped backwards and opened the door a little bit wider, inviting us inside.

"Guest room, is that-a-way!" Austin pointed, giving another sly look before rudely departing to his couch where I could see his living room was a mess.

Trish ushered me to the guest room like she was scared I was going to back out. Pfft, I wanted to back out! Nothing was worth this! Okay, maybe Trish was.

"Trish, forget it. I'll stay at a hotel for the entire nine months. I am not staying here. He doesn't want me here, I don't want me here." I told her, frantically through gritted teeth.

"No! Ally, please! He'll be nice! I'll make sure of it! He's not going to bother you!" Trish had a pleading look in her eyes. My jaw was set angrily. I looked at the tanned wall and shook my head slowly. I was grinding my molars together before I looked back at her desperate face. I guess I could put up with him. It's only nine months, not too tough...right?

"Alright," I resigned, sighing.

Trish was grinning now. She deserved her happiness and I was going to give her that happiness. Literally. I was going to carry it and then deliver it. I was going to feel it inside me and then I was going to go through the world's greatest pain just so she could have happiness. Yeah, I definitely made a mistake. I also deserve an award for this.

Trish and I threw the heavy suitcases on the bed. I glanced around the room. I could see that the bathroom was next to my room and I had a walk in closet. This place wasn't too bad for an apartment. I had nice white curtains in front of my window and the bed was double-size with a fluffy brown comforter. I had a lamp and digital alarm clock, plus a small piece of paper that read: _Thank you! We love you, Ally! From, Trish and Dez! _I smiled slightly.

I looked at Trish. She said, "If he gets to be too much, just kick him in the mouth." I laughed slightly at her. I really hope I could one day. "Don't be shy here either, make yourself at home. I promise he'll lighten up on you. Hopefully." Trish gave a nervous smile.

I shook my head and followed her towards the door. I didn't want her to leave, but the drive from the airport to the apartment was pretty long and tiring. We both needed our sleep. It was already nearly eight p.m.

Trish slipped into her shoes again. She found Austin's eyes from across the room. "I am finally getting what I've always wanted...Don't wreck this for me." Trish seethed.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Austin mock saluted. She glared at him for a moment before turning back to me with a smile.

"Be ready at noon tomorrow. The consultation is at 1." she bubbled.

"It's tomorrow?" I gawked, eyes wide. Trish nodded. The only reason I didn't freak out and start losing my mind was because Trish's eyes were sparkling with wonder and happiness. I wasn't going to wreck that. I guess we just have to pray that this worked so she didn't get her heart broken again. I swallowed my feelings of hesitation and nodded slowly, forcing a smile.

"Thank you again, Ally, so much. As much as I've told you how grateful I am, I don't think you truly know just how much." Trish said, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Anything for you to be happy." I told her. She nodded and hugged me goodbye.

"Remember, noon!" she chimed as she left the apartment and scurried down the hallway. I slowly shut the door. I turned around and saw Austin watching me.

"What?" I snapped.

He lifted his arms in self-defense. "Sorry, Sorry. Didn't peg you much for a sensitive one."

I shook my head, grunting. I didn't have time for people like him. I didn't even dismiss myself as I walked back to my bedroom, ignoring Austin's teasing _Aw, Don't even wanna socialize?!_

I was exhausted and I needed to think about everything going on. I mean, I was going to be pregnant probably by next week. This was a lot to take in. I probably should've done my thinking all month, but I hadn't. I had pushed it away. I plopped down on the bed and sighed. I stared at the ceiling. This was going to be a _long _nine months.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't this just absolutely exciting?" Trish chirped, her eyes sparkling with excitement as we exited the very, _very _intimidating building. I nodded, forcing a smile but I couldn't find it in me to make a comment about it. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't having second thoughts, because I was, but I knew there was no backing out.

The consultation went by faster than I had expected, but it was also far more intimidating than I expected. It involved talking about the procedure, the pregnancy, nutrition, the birth. According to the doctor, he advised that Trish shouldn't get all of her hopes up too high because sometimes women can have a hard time getting pregnant. Then he mentioned that if it did work, it would take a couple of weeks until I could take a pregnancy test. Then of course, the conversation fell into what pregnancy was like: the cravings, the mood swings, weight gain, etc, etc, etc. I was pretty much fear stricken when he started to explain the birth. Trish wanted me to have a natural birth and of course she wanted to be in the room and it was her kid so I couldn't tell her that I wasn't comfortable having her and Dez in the room with me. I bit on my tongue for the entire conversation and forced myself not to hyperventilate.

"I really hope this works," Trish said, as she handed me a coffee. "I mean...I shouldn't get too excited because this might not even work. What if it doesn't work? What will I do then? I really don't want adoption, but I guess I'll reconsider if it's my only other option-"

"-Trish," I interrupted her babbling. "It's going to work."

"That's the spirit!" she grinned at me.

The procedure was tomorrow. Trish wanted this done fast and I was all for getting this over with. My stomach was flipping and flopping when I thought about everything that was going to happen. I had to force myself not to think about it, because when I did, I broke out into a sweat. I'm not generally a nervous person, so these sensations were weird but I guess they were normal, too, because it's not every day you offer to carry a child in your womb for your best friend.

"Ally," Trish said, "Are you scared?"

"What?" I looked at her.

She hesitated before asking again, "Are you scared? I mean, I know you offered but you've never exactly thought about kids. I'm sure this must be odd to know that you're going to be the pregnant one."

"I guess I'm a little bit nervous, but I'm not scared." I replied. "It's not like I'm doing this alone and it's only for nine months."

"You're right. You're not alone." Trish smiled. "Dez and I will be there for everything - literally! We'll be at the doctor's appointments, we'll obviously visit you like every day, and we'll be there for the birth."

I forced a smile and nodded. Thinking about delivering their child made me queasy. "So much for my figure." I blurted, gesturing down to my body. Trish burst into laughter making me smile.

**. . . . . . . **

"Thank you again, Ally!" Dez said, grinning so wide that I was almost afraid that his face would split in half. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head.

"Anything for you guys." I said. The smile faltered from my face and I took a deep breath when the door opened and the doctor walked in, greeting us. I glanced back at Trish and Dez. They were way too happy for me to decide that I didn't want to do this anymore. I was just going to have to bite on my tongue, swallow the anxiousness and go through with this.

The doctor took five minutes extra to explain for me what to expect. The more I focused on Trish and Dez's happiness, the more it relaxed me and kept me sane. "Well, Shall we start?" he looked at me, then to Trish and Dez, then back to me.

Trish and Dez gave an encouraging grin when I glanced at them nervously. I took a deep breath, slowly looking at the doctor and nodding my head. Trish leaned down and hugged me. "I was going to thank you again, but I think I'm annoying you." she said. I laughed slightly.

Dez hugged me second. "Good luck, Als. Thanks." I nodded my head. They sent me one last soulful look before they walked out of the room, smiling and holding hands.

"So...Um...This isn't going to hurt, right?" I questioned, hearing my voice shake slightly.

He looked at me and gave me a soft look. "Oh, no, of course not. You might feel some pressure, but it's not painful whatsoever." I slowly nodded. "You're a good friend."

I laughed slightly, "They've been telling me." The doctor chuckled as well and then the procedure began. I leaned my head back, taking a lungful of air as I stared at the ceiling. _God, why did you create me to be kind? Just a question._

It didn't take long before the procedure was over and the doctor left the room. I slipped back into my clothes and tossed the gown into a trash bin. I left the room and found Dez and Trish talking happily with one another. Trish saw me and bounced up. She was about to hug me before she stopped herself and looked at me with horror.

"Trish, a fertilized embryo was just placed inside of me. I'm not going to break." I told her flatly. She smiled and laughed softly, tossing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. Dez joined in and we probably looked so weird, standing in the middle of the waiting room wrapped up in a group hug but I didn't care. I focused on the fact that now there was definitely no going back and I just made two people's lives whole.

**Superly, duperly short!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally's POV_

The house was quieter as Austin was gone for the night. I was stuck in my thoughts as I thought about this morning. I wondered if that procedure worked. In the midst of my thoughts, I heard somebody fiddling with the lock. I sat up and soon enough Austin came stumbling through the door.

I glanced at the clock, it was only half past ten. He was home early. As I watched him shut the door, behind me. He didn't intimidate me with his arrogant attitude. I stood up. "Austin, What are you doing?" I questioned, "I thought you were gone for the night."

"It was boring, I ditched out." Austin said, a small smirk on his face. He looked at me and the smirk faltered lightly. "Were you crying?" he questioned softly. I touched my cheeks. I could still feel the stains of tears on them. I had to admit that I was nervous about this whole thing. I had a small outburst a little while ago, I had no idea Austin would notice. After all, he wasn't supposed to come home until tomorrow.

"No," I lied, shaking my head.

"You're lying." Austin said. "You have make up smeared on your eyes and your cheeks are kinda rosy." He had gotten closer.

"Austin," I said cautiously.

He cupped my face into his hands and rubbed his thumb along my swollen cheeks, "What happened?" he asked me, his tone laced with the sound of concernment. I held onto his wrists. The plan was to pull them down and away from my face but instead I just held them. The safety and warmth of his hands made my heart race. _Oh no, Ally, Oh no you don't, do not develope a crush on your roommate._

"Nothing," I whispered, not being able to find my voice. I leaned back against the wall behind me. He got a little bit closer. I had a hard time finding air. I can smell alcohol on Austin's breath but I knew he wasn't totally drunk. Perhaps only tipsy. This meant nothing, he wasn't quite himself right now.

"Would you cry if it was nothing?" he quizzed, running his finger along a dried trail of a tear. I looked away from him trying to get rid of the feeling of hornet's in my gut. I wondered how he was doing this. He touched my face and made me look at him again. "I can make you feel better." _You already are_.

"How?" I asked, giving him wry look. My eyes widened when I felt his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and gentle. I wasn't kissing him back, still reeling from the shock of what was going on. He didn't seem to mind that I wasn't responding. He kept moving his lips on mine. After another moment, Austin carefully pulled away and looked at me.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly and I guess he thought that I didn't like the kiss or that I didn't want it. I both liked it and wanted it. It did make me feel better. I could hardly feel the anxiety in my gut anymore. I locked my fingers around the back of his neck and pulled his face to my lips again. I kissed him tenderly.

Maybe this was idiotic because he was my roommate, maybe this was stupid because he's a little bit tipsy and is not quite himself, but I didn't care about either of those things. He was making me forget all about the procedure.

He slipped his hands up my shirt. His fingers were cold, creating goose bumps along my skin. He snickered on my lips when I jumped at the cool contact. I punched him in the arm slightly, making him laugh a little more. He moved his lips to beneath my earlobe. Maybe this wasn't a great idea because we both knew where this was going, but it was the best way to forget, right?

Austin moved me into his bedroom and I laid down on his bed as both of us stripped down until we were naked, running our bodies against each other's. His skin was warm and I liked the feeling of my fingers in his hair. He pulled away and gave me this crooked smile, not a smirk, a smile.

/

3 weeks have flutter by and I didn't feel any different. In fact, I felt like I normally did apart from the queasiness and churning in my stomach. I was chewing my hair, a nervous habit I'd picked up when I was twelve and had quit when I was seventeen. (But I guess I wasn't totally through with that habit.)

I pulled the chunk of hair out of my mouth as I pressed my hands down on my stomach. I stared at the tips of my fingers and felt tears spring into my eyes. This situation probably would've been different if it was only Trish and Dez's child in my stomach, but I didn't know that for sure; there's a chance it might be mine and Austin's. When he kissed me, I forgot about that procedure and the fact that I shouldn't of had sex after, but I did have sex after and now there was a chance that this kid was actually mine.

I was horrified. What was I going to tell Trish? Simple, I wasn't. After all, there's a chance that it's still Trish and Dez's. If I'm lucky, what happened between me and Austin was just in heat of the moment and nothing came of it.

I was afraid. I mean, of course I offered, of course I went through with everything, of course _I'm pregnant now_, but the worst feeling is knowing that technically I betrayed Trish's trust and I might be breaking her and Dez's heart. She'll hate me if this is not her child.

Oh my God. I'm carrying a human. I am growing a human inside of me. I felt like hyperventilating. I was the one that was held fully accountable right now, I was the one that would feel its first movement, I was the one nurturing it, I was the one who would give birth to it and let it breathe in its first breath. Technically, it was my job to keep this baby's heart beating for nine months. I tried to focus on the idea that this was not mine, it was Dez and Trish's so I should stop worrying.

Suddenly, there was a presence at the opened door. I look over suddenly, for some reason being afraid that it was Trish. I felt like she deserved something better than a _Hey, T, I'm preg! You a mama! _or _Hey, Trish, Yeah, there's a chance that this kid isn't yours. _Instead I see Austin's face. I probably should've shut the door when I came back in here to check on the test. But I didn't.

"It worked." he stated simply as if he thought that maybe it wasn't going to.

I had to say something to him. He might be fathering a child, he might not be. That didn't mean, he needed to know. I needed somebody to help out with this. "We have a problem," I told him. He looked at me, hearing my voice shake. I cringed. "There might be a chance that this baby...isn't Dez and Trish's."

"Ally, what are you talking about?" Austin questioned, "You went for the procedure. It's not like you went out and had..." he slowly trailed off and I watched the color drain from his face. I felt like crying. "...You've got to be kidding me." Austin said.

"Well, I'm not." I told him. He ran his fingers through his hair because he knew that he didn't use protection due to his tipsy state and he knew that we both probably screwed with Dez and Trish and their happiness. "What are we going to do?" I asked him, my eyes lined with fresh tears.

He stared at me for a moment and then to the test on the counter. He swallowed hard as he looked at me again. "Just...Just relax. We'll figure this out."

"Will we?" I barked at him, "Austin, they're gonna hate me."

"We don't even know for sure yet! Maybe the procedure worked and it's their kid. Maybe it's not ours. Maybe it's...maybe it's theirs, I don't know, but don't panic...just...we have to stay calm." Austin said, "And if it makes you feel any better, they'll hate me too."

"That didn't make me feel better," I growled. He cursed under his breath at himself for letting this happen. I wanted to blame him, too, but I could've stopped it and I didn't. "What are we going to tell them?"

"We're not," Austin said quickly. I looked at him. "We're not going to tell them. Ally, they've wanted this for a long time, probably since they were teens, we can't take that away from them. As far as we're concerned, it's their kid, Okay? We never had sex and the procedure worked."

"So, we just going to forget that it happened?" I quizzed him. I wasn't angry that he said that, in fact, I think I thought it was kind of a good idea. If we didn't say anything, they'd never know. The procedure just might have saved our butt's. Then again, maybe the procedure had worked and it wasn't our kid.

"Yeah...Yeah, at least try to anyway. They can't know, Ally, it'd tear them apart and I know you don't want that for Trish." Austin said.

"But what about when it's born? What if it is ours? Austin, they're gonna know." I said.

"We'll figure it out when it gets to that point, but right now, as far as we're concerned...It's their baby." Austin said. I thought about it for a moment before I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, Okay." I whispered. He stared at me for a moment. I could see the panic in his gaze and I knew he could the panic in mine.

"We'll fix this, I promise." Austin said, "They just can't know." I nodded in agreement. "I have to go to work. I'll be home when I normally come home. Make sure you don't say anything."

"I won't." I promised. "We're going to have to think of something."

"I know," Austin said, taking a deep breath, "But until then, it's Dez and Trish's kid." I nodded slowly. Austin hesitated before he said goodbye and left the apartment but I had a feeling now that he was going to blow off work after what I told him.

I was left alone to be scrutinized by my own thoughts. Once I trashed that pregnancy test, I walked into the kitchen where there was a plate with scrambled eggs and pancakes on it. Pancakes, the only thing Austin actually knew how to make properly. I had learned this after he's made pancakes every morning. I had started making us dinner considering his idea of dinner was crashing at Trish and Dez's place or ordering pizza and take out. How unhealthy, right? Rude, too. Trish and Dez shouldn't be responsible for his meal times.

Oh, Trish and Dez, I'm so sorry. I found myself crying. I felt awful because I had this heavy feeling like it was my kid, not theirs. What was I going to do? I love Trish and I can't imagine making her hate me, but I can tell that I've done a pretty good job to give her a perfect reason to hate me.

Austin and I hadn't exactly spoken since the night we had sex. Sure, we talked, but it was little things like him annoying me and me dismissing myself to leave the apartment. But now, I don't think I could go on ignoring him, after all, there is a chance that he's a father to my baby. I shook my head. I don't want to think like that. This baby isn't mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.

I placed myself down on the couch with some cartoons on the TV. I watched cartoons when I felt like I was making big decisions. It helped me not stress for a reason I've never been able to explain. My Dad said it was ridiculous, Mom said it's funny, Trish said it's weird, I think it's totally cool and normal.

I didn't even watch the television. I started thinking about whether or not this was a mistake. I could be making a decision between two lyrics right now, not about how to tell Trish I was carrying her son or daughter or later having to explain that it wasn't even her kid at all. Of course, there wasn't anything I could do about it now so what was the point wasting time looking on the 'what-if's'.

I wonder how bad labor is going to hurt. I heard that it's the equivalent to breaking twenty bones at once. I inhaled deeply and heard it shake inside my lungs. I shouldn't freak myself out, but how was I going to do this? Will I be crying out in pain? Will I be able to handle it just fine? Will I be screaming? Then again, a lot of women scream while giving birth. I gulped.

I would really rather be writing songs now. I shook my head. "There is nothing you can do now, Ally, suck it up." I told myself.

**. . . . **

With the further thought of sucking it up, I had called Trish and claimed that I felt like seeing her again. I hoped she didn't catch on that I was going to tell her the best news of her life. I felt even guiltier. She surprised me today with not mentioning a word about the procedure. Generally, she was practically drying out her tongue from going on about it. Dez, too, but not nearly as much as Trish. I hoped Austin hadn't said anything to her but I doubt he did, considering he came up with the idea of pretending like the sex between him and I never happened. But I knew that neither of us would forget.

I could hardly focus on conversation with Dez and Trish at the dinner table because I was obsessing over this. I tried to get through the meal but I'd been queasy all day and found it hard to eat. Dez had questioned my eating multiple times but I had found ways to brush it off. I also did that kid thing where you move food around on the plate until it looks like you've eaten more than you actually have. I was scared to throw up all over their table. Maybe that's how they'd find out. I stopped thinking about vomiting before I would actually start.

Seated in the living room, I was listening to Trish tell me about her friend who was going to give birth in a couple of weeks and I could see the longing in her face, even if she didn't want me to see it. She really deserved to know. I calmed myself down and tried to convince myself that this was her child. I took a deep breath.

"She said she wants to name him Leo, short for Leonard, hate the name personally, or she wants to name him Scott. Scott is kind of cute." Trish said.

Before she could kill her little spirit, I jumped in, "I have something for you."

She stopped herself from talking when she heard what I said. She looked at me oddly. "Oh?"

I giggled. "Don't look so surprised, Trish. I can be a thoughtful friend." _Are you sure, Ally?_

I grabbed my purse that was in the doorway and walked back into the living room. I sat beside Trish. Both her and Dez watched me expectantly. I dug through my bag and then pulled out a card and a small box. Trish eyed me for a moment before taking it. Trish has always been one to open gift's first so of course she opens the box first.

She stared at it with a confused frown, "Um...I grew out of these about...twenty one years ago." she said, oddly, holding up the pacifier. But Dez knew. His face split into a grin and he looked at me with this indescribable joy lit in his eyes. While Trish was still eyeing the pacifier, I held my fingers to my lips, gesturing for him to keep quiet and to let Trish figure it out on her own. He looked like he was holding in a howl of excitement. It made me feel a little bit worse.

Trish opened the card and began to read out loud. "Congratulations! I hope your life is fulfilled with hope, love, and joy as you start your new beautiful journey as par..." her eyes got a little bigger on the word, "parents.." she finished off in a whisper. She looked at me her eyes wide. "Seriously?" she squeaked from behind the lump that seemed to now be in her throat.

The look on their faces made me forget about the circumstances. I focused on their happiness. She launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was sobbing. I patted her shoulder. I wasn't good at comforting people, but I know she didn't need comfort.

"Hug me back!" she demanded through her tears. I laughed whole-heartedly, wrapping my arms around Trish. Dez joined the hug and stood there, wrapped up in each other for probably ten minutes while they howled out their thank you's.

Trish had cleaned her face with a pile of tissues. She was no longer crying but her eyes were puffy, but they sparkled more than they ever had before. I was suddenly afraid to take that away. I prayed to God that this was their child. I did not want to be the one who would have to tell them that this wasn't real.

"What?" she questioned, looking at my face.

"I just...You're so happy. It makes me..." I swallowed, "Kind of nervous." I gave her a wobbly smile. She'd never understand the true meaning of this nervousness.

She frowned and shook her head. "No! Don't be nervous! Be happy! Nothing's going to go wrong, Ally!" she grinned, "Thank you for this! Thank you-" she suddenly gasped and looked at me in all seriousness. "Can I...feel?" she questioned, timidly.

I was surprised by her question. I gulped and nodded. I felt a little awkward once she pressed her palms on my flat stomach. She smiled wide. Dez came over and touched my stomach, too. There wasn't much to feel but it still seemed to bring them joy so I let them have their way with it, swallowing down my guilt.

She was in the middle of telling me how much joy this brings her when she stopped and looked at me startled, "Oh, Ally! You hardly ate!"

I gave her a small smile, "Kinda queasy today."

She started to smile wide. Glad that my feelings of being under the weather brought her joy. But whatever, she's getting a kid, I should let her have her joy. "When did you find out?"

"This morning." I told her. "We should still go to the doctor to approve it though, right?" I questioned, silently hoping the doctor would tell me that this was all a huge dream. Her eyes filled with a look of anxiety. She slowly nodded. Dez rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Doctors and babies was never an awesome thing for these two. Everytime they'd gone, their hearts had been broken. I was going to make sure that that never happened!

I kept to my word. Dez and Trish went with me to the doctor and it was confirmed that I was pregnant. The more I watched the couple be unspeakably happy, the more it eased my nerves about the situation.

Trish had started buying me books and handing me sheets of paper. They were all full of information about pregnancy: Nutrition, hormones, morning sickness, what to expect throughout the pregnancy, labor, comfortable positions to ease labor pain, how to breathe through labor, etc. I had to force a smile to her when she put a palm on my stomach and started cooing to it. I felt awkward. I would've said something like _Trish, it's still only an embryo _but I didn't want to be heartless.

Trish doesn't even want to give me a break to think about all of this. She follows me into the apartment where Austin is seated at the couch with his guitar. Trish's face splits into another grin. "Did you hear Austin? I'm going to be a Mom!"

Austin's eyes flickered over to me as he gulped. He looked at Trish and forced a smile, "I heard." It was the best thing ever seeing somebody this happy, especially your best friend but it was the worst thing when you knew how awful you were.

She approached him and his smile faded slightly. There must've been a serious look on her face. I watched her expectantly as did Austin. "Austin, you've been friends with Dez since he was, like, a toddler and you've been friends with me for a couple of years. I would say that we've had a great friendship and I admire it a lot-"

"-You're not ditching Dez for me, are you?" he teased, giving her that mischievous glint that seemed to aggravate me.

"No!" Trish howled, slapping his shoulder. He laughed and focused on her again. "You've been a great friend to us and even though we're the same age as you, we look up to you in a few ways. You're optimistic and it reminds us to remain optimistic, too." she turns and looks at me, "This goes for you, too, Ally." she commented quickly before focusing on Austin once again, "You told me that things could turn around and we could have a kid and, thanks to Ally, things did turn around and we are having a kid. What I'm trying to say is: Dez and I have talked about it even before we knew about the baby and now I really feel this is right...Would you mind being the godfather to Junior?"

Austin stared at her for a moment before he guffawed, "Junior?" He looked at her and with soft eyes that I'd never seen on him before, he replied, "Thanks, Trish. I don't know if you're making the right choice giving this title to me, but thank you. I'd love to be the... _godfather_."

From behind, I could see her cheeks lift. She was wearing another one of those face splitting grins. She hugged him tightly and he chuckled in response, hugging her back. She detached her arms from his torso and looked at me.

"Ally," she started. _Oh no. _"I appreciate you in ways that I know you haven't yet grasped. You're my best friend and you always will be. You dropped everything, your dreams and a little bit of your life, to give me a child and that means so much to me." Her eyes tear up slightly, but she blinks them away. "Thank you for this, Ally. I want you to be the godmother." I didn't get a choice like Austin did, Austin could've said no, I can't. She _wants _this from me.

I think she's noticed my hesitation because her eyes start to fill with something like terror, but out of my lucky - and misery - I suddenly feel a weird twist in my stomach. Before I know it, I've dashed into the bathroom and I'm losing every small bite I'd eaten at Trish and Dez's place. _Thank you, Junior, embryo, it, baby, I don't know what to call you, but thank you. _

I hear Austin tell Trish that this was disgusting. I would've rolled my eyes but I'm still emptying my guts. I guess this is morning sickness - Morning sickness? Let's try all-day sickness. Trish is patting me awkwardly on the back.

"There, There," she murmured, but I can feel her cringing beside me. I grip the toilet bowl and vomit once more before I think I'm finished. I slowly brush my hair around my face and I slowly turn to look at her. She's staring at me with a look of pity and disgust.

"Thank you," I rasped out, having no strength in my voice from all my dry-heaving. "I'm happy to be...the _godmother._" I vomited again.

**This was rewritten like eighty times.**

**The plot was also tweaked slightly but I hope you still like this!**


	4. The Note

**Not a chapter, just a quick note! **

**Baby Mama is being rewritten! I was really bored with the concept of Austin being Ally's ex-best friend and instead I want to make him as somebody Ally has just met, that way a lot more can happen other than the awkwardness between them that was so boring and lame to write...So...I'm updating all the chapters plus writing a new within the next 24-48 hours! Thanks for your time! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: The plot was tweaked and chapters were changed. If you haven't already checked what's going on now, re-read the last couple of chapters. Credit for new idea belongs to Pswenson. P.S. Chapter 3 was re-updated twice for those of you who were confused about that.**

Trish wanted to share the news with her friends and family. Dez thought it was a great idea. I didn't. I wanted to stay at home and curl up under the blankets. I didn't even know if I was queasy from morning sickness or the thriving guilt that only seemed to build up as the days dragged by.

"Trish," I sighed into the phone, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Today might not work, it's just that-"

"-Won't work?" I could hear the horror fill her voice, "But I've got everything set up at the beach! I rented a private setting and everybody was called and I-"

"-Kidding!" I exclaimed, laughing nervously. "Of...Of course today will work...Why wouldn't today work?" _Because I feel like I can't look you in the eye anymore after what I did._

Trish breathed out relief, "Oh, thank God. You scared me there for a moment. Everybody is excited to see you again and I have a few people for you to meet." I nodded my head, though I wasn't sure why, it wasn't like she could see me.

"Sounds great," my voice cracked under the weight of guilt. I could hear her squealing to Dez in the background about how excited she was before she focused on filling me in on the information. All I could think about was how Trish would look at me if this baby really was Austin's. I think she'll slap me for this. But I'll deserve it, too.

I felt like I could breathe again when she said her goodbye's and we both hung up the phone. I sat up on the bed and sighed. I was already dressed for tonight, wearing nothing other than a black blouse and a black flared out high-waisted skirt with white polka dots.

Over the last week since Trish announced Austin and I godmother and godfather, Austin and I have been eating our guilt up like it was Friday night's snack during a good movie. The conversation had been the same thing since this twist of fate started:

_Me_: _What if it is our kid? _

_Austin: I don't know._

_Me: What will we do?_

_Austin: Don't worry, I'll stay. _

_Me: When would they find out?_

_Austin: Probably at the hospital_

_Me: Austin, how could we do this to them?_

_Austin: Well, it's probably not even our kid!_

_Me: There's a chance._

_Austin: Let's not look at like that_

And despite the agreement being settled at _let's not look at it like that _we were both being swallowed by the fear of losing our best friend's or having our own kid, we were being gobbled by the guilt because I came here to be a surrogate for Trish, not create a new life of mine and Austin to rub into Trish's face.

Austin agreed that they could do a DNA test in secret. See if Austin matches the DNA and if it comes back negative, we can breathe relief and if it comes back positive, then we can cry ourselves to sleep at night over the loss of our best friend's.

I must've sat there on the bed for hours replaying all of my worries over and over again because when I looked at my digital clock again, it read quarter to seven. I sighed and stood up, hesitantly grabbing my door handle and walking out of the room. I immediately felt queasier.

Austin was sitting at the table playing with his keys. Of course he was invited to the conception celebration party Trish was having. The party that would only make Austin and I feel guiltier. There wasn't even a peace in my heart to tell me that it wasn't our kid, there was this burning, aching feeling that it was and I hated that feeling because it let me know that I'm an awful friend despite when Trish thinks.

He finally looked up and I could see the anxiety and guilt in his eyes but he always covers it up when he smirks. "Took you long enough." he said. I wondered how he could smirk without it wobbling because I could hardly smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered, gesturing to the door after I slipped into my black sandals. He got up from the table and walked out of the apartment behind me. I didn't even wait for him as he locked his apartment up. When we got into the car, it was silent, no words to be exchanged. We just sunk into ourselves and tried to find ways to keep this facade going.

"There she is!" I heard when my feet squished into the hot sand. I was holding my sandals because sand kept falling inside them anyways. I forced a smile when she came running at me. Trish grabbed my arm and ushered me away. I sneak a glance back at Austin and he just stares back at me like _good luck. _

"Ally! Sweetie!" Mrs. De La Rosa, I forgot about you. When I break Trish and Dez's heart, maybe yours will smash too. She wraps her arms around me and when she pulls away, I wasn't sure why I hadn't expected her to pat my stomach. I almost felt myself shake when she patted the spot that was supposed to grow bigger and bigger until this facade would fall apart - if it had to, of course.

"You are just the kindest girl to offer something like this," everybody kept telling me all night long and I pretended like I didn't want to puke on everybody's shoes. One part because of the morning sickness and ninety-nine parts because of the guilt and shame.

I could see Austin hiding his guilt everytime Dez introduced him as the godfather and his _fantastic _best friend. The guilt only ever showed when he found my eyes and gave me small looks like we were doing s good job and it made me feel worse because being pregnant for Trish was never supposed to be a job. It was supposed to be an endearing act of kindness.

The guilt got easier to deal with as the night went on and I just lied to myself about it being Trish and Dez's and pretending like I never gave myself away to Austin. Lying to yourself can work a heck a lot better than facing the truth. I wasn't much of a liar in my life, but I seemed to be doing a nice job tonight because I could still look Trish in the eye when she was ranting about her excitement.

I was talking to a nice lady who gave me the impression that I was to be scoffed at if this kid was mine. "So, how far along are you? When was the procedure?" she asked, stirring her coffee with her straw.

I opened my lips to talk when Trish was suddenly right there, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. She grinned at the woman, "She will be five weeks on Wednesday!" Trish giggled as the woman smiled. It made me feel sick that she was keeping count.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice as I'm standing near the snack table. I didn't eat anything because I knew if I did I was going to vomit. I still couldn't tell the difference between guilt and morning sickness.

I looked over to see who it was and I'm thankful when I see brown eyes and blonde hair because I'm not so sure that I can keep from bursting. At least if I burst with this guilt, it'll be to the only person who knows about this and feels just as equally as guilty as me. "Hi." I said.

"Everybody's pretty happy with you," Austin comments, his fingers playing with icing on a cupcake. He licks it off the tip of his finger. The action made me think of that night with him but I force myself not to think about it once more because that night is the whole reason I'm dealing with all this guilt.

"Everybody but me," I grumbled.

Austin sighed and looked at me, "Ally...We're going to have to let this go. Whether we think we can or not, we have to. We can't beat ourselves up forever." he said. He looked around and then whispered, "For all we know, we're feeling guilty over nothing." He's right because there still isn't any evidence yet that this is his kid. I had the procedure the same day I had sex with him. The procedure happened sooner, there are great odds that the procedure worked and the sex was just something to feel good.

I slowly looked at him and saw him still focused on me. I nodded, "Yeah," I replied, "You're right."

He smirked crookedly, "Of course I am."

I shoved him lightly. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry." Austin said. I frowned slightly when I heard his serious tone. "This is all sort of...my fault. I'm sorry. I mean it. This wouldn't have happened if I would've just...settled down."

I shook my head, "Austin, don't blame yourself. I played a part in this, too." I told him. He nodded his head hesitantly. "Seriously," I said softly, "Don't blame yourself." It does take a man to get a woman pregnant, but that didn't mean this was his fault. I willingly accepted sex with him. "It was me, too."

Then he covers himself up again with that smirk, "Well, if you want to take the blame, I'll let you have it."

"You're such a jerk." I rolled my eyes. He grabbed his cupcake and muttered out something like _so good _and then walked off. Probably to socialize some more, probably to air himself away from a serious conversation. He better get used to it, it seemed that was all we were having lately.

/

"You know, Ally, I don't think you realize just how thankful I am that you're doing this. I feel like I can't thank you enough." said Trish, smiling at me. I exchanged a guilty glance with Austin before he quickly busied himself again with the dirty dishes. Trish was not make the guilt easier for us to deal with.

"Oh, You don't have to thank me." I said, my fake smile wobbly slightly before I said under my breath, "Seriously, don't thank me." Of course Trish didn't hear my comment as she continued to babble about how great this was.

"You and Austin seem to be getting along better than I expected you to." Trish beamed, looking from Austin to me. Austin guffawed at the sink. Despite sleeping with him, despite probably carrying his child, she didn't see that Austin and I still absolutely hated each other. It was just getting harder to display when we were strung together by guilt and worry.

"I'll consider her being a good guest when she stops being a know-it-all!" Austin snapped from the kitchen.

"Me?" I exclaimed, "I'm a know-it-all? At least I know how to clean up after myself!"

"I'm doing the dishes, aren't I?" he shot back.

"Who put them in the sink?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes over at him.

He stared at me for a moment before turning around and continuing on with the dishes. "Touché." he mumbled.

Trish pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why did I even bring it up?" she grumbled to herself. She then stood up. "I have to get going. I've got work. I'll see you another time, Ally." she hugged me and dismissed herself from the apartment after waving at Austin.

I waited until she door clicked shut before I turned to Austin frantically, "Austin, I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to her." I chewed on my lip until it got sore.

Austin looked at me incredulously, "Ally, we came to an agreement!"

I groaned, "I know, I know! But is it a good agreement? Maybe we should tell her. I feel bad lying to her like this."

"For all we know, we're not even lying at all." Austin said, tossing the rag in the kitchen sink and turning his full attention to me. I groaned because he was right. What if I'm feeling guilty and I live in guilt for the entire pregnancy and then I have the kid and it's not even mine? All of this is pointless.

"But Austin-"

"-You want to tell her the truth? Be my guest but don't coming crying on my shoulder when she ends your friendship." Austin said. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. I sighed angrily and walked off to my room. I really needed to think about all of this. "Ally?"

"I'll be in my room," I spat, closing the door behind me. I felt tears spring into my eyes. I was such a horrible friend. How could I do this to her? She was always there for me and she always did everything for me. Then I repay her by offering to carry her child and then jeopardizing whether or not it's really her kid in there? I sighed as I laid down on the bed.

And if the kid is mine, I lose Trish and Dez forever, I'll have to constantly be around Austin which will be a drag, I will have a baby, I will have to raise it, and feed it, and care for it, my songwriting dreams go up in smoke and fall into nothing. I angrily wiped at a tear that fell onto my cheek bone. I shouldn't of slept with Austin. I was in the right state of mind, why didn't I stop it?

I sighed. I suddenly feel drowsy and let myself succumb to slumber.


End file.
